fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Julia (Genealogy of the Holy War)/Heroes Quotes
Quotes Julia (Genealogy of the Holy War) Bound Hero Battle * "Of course, Seliph. I'm here to aid you, my lord brother." (Intro with Seliph) Summoned * "My name is Julia-she who inherited the ability to use the book of the Divine Dragon, Naga." Home * "Seliph...that is, my brother...is the sort of person who could lead a world toward peace. As are you, clearly." * "My mother and father...and my brother Julius... They were all as kind as you can imagine." * "The Book of Naga...has always seemed both familiar and mysterious." * "As always, thank you for all that you do. Let me know if there's anything more I can do to help." * "My brother Julius, once very kind, turned into a twisted devil... Then by that devil's hands, my mother...and my father... Oh, it's beyond anything!" * "Ah. Sorry to be a bother, but I've found myself here and... Where am I exactly?" (Greeting from friend) * "My brother Julius and I both inherited a special power through our lineage. I...gained the ability to use the Book of Naga. My brother...could take hold of a book of terrible darkness, and it turned him into a devil of a man. Both of our fates were made merely because of lineage. What if I could succumb to what took hold of my brother—become your worst enemy against my will? The thought terrifies me. But I take heart in one thing—how you continued to be there for me. I believe, were that to happen, that one word from you would bring me back to my senses. I ask you to never leave my side, so that I...can never leave yours." (Upon reaching level 40) Info Screen * "Mother... You always watch over me." * "To be bathed in such warm light." * "May you never be hurt." * "W-what have I done... What...?" * "I-I wanna help you too..." * *chuckles* * "Oh! Oh, I see. It's you, isn't it?" * "May the gods ever protect you." Map * "What...?" * "Of course." * "All right." Level Up * "I will fight—no matter who our foe!" (5-6 stats up) * "I want to grow stronger so I can give my all." (3-4 stats up) * "I won't take flight, no matter how dire things may get." (1-2 stats up) * "I grow closer to understanding the reason I am here." (New skill learned) Critical/Skill * "I...I remember!" * "I'll fight..I will!" * "May the gods protect me." * "Away with you!" Defeat * "Ohhh..." Julia (Crusader of Light) Summoned * "I am Julia. You think me a...Legendary Hero? I am not certain I understand, but I am here to help nonetheless." Home * "My dear Julius... Is there nothing yet left of my gentle brother?" * "Though we saved the world from the ambitions of the Loptr Church, the cost paid in lives was high..." * "Forgive my saying so, but you seem exhausted... Please, get some rest. I am here for you." * "I have an uneasy feeling... Apologies, but...would you mind if I stay near to you today?" * "Ah, I was just admiring the flowers... When we were young, my brother and I would play in the flower beds..." * "Oh, hello. I seem to be lost. Is this not Friend's castle?" (Greeting from friend) * "In the past, I've resented the crusader blood flowing through my veins... Yet, it gives me the strength to fight fate. Now I understand. In order to face the great malice that threatens the world, this strength is necessary. It's like your ability to summon... But I fear even still we will both face even greater threats to overcome. Though I cannot take your place, allow me to pray for you, that it might bring us closer to peace... I pray the gods grant you protection, gentle Kiran." (Upon reaching level 40) Info Screen * "I am Julia. You truly think me a legendary Hero?" * "Oh! My apologies. I was lost in thought." * "Oh, I'm all right. I'm not so lonely." * "I will not run. No matter how difficult a trial I face." * "There's something about you... When I'm with you, I feel relaxed. At peace." * "Lord Seliph, my dear brother... He is the light that the people have longed for." * "No matter what comes, I will stay by your side. I promise." Map * "I understand." * "Oh! Uh, what?" * "I will do what I can." Level Up * "This new power flowing through me bears a mysterious warmth..." (5-6 stats up) * "I must have the strength to command my fate!" (3-4 stats up) * "What has happened to me..." (1-2 stats up) * "For me? Thank you. I will use it to aid others wherever I am needed." (New skill learned) Critical/Skill * "This is my birthright!" * "I call on the divine light!" * "This feeling... This power..." * "I won't run." Defeat * "My dear brother..." Category:Quote Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Scripts Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Quotes